


Black Ribbon

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Black Ribbon

You sent a quick text to Dean letting him know you made it home safely before kicking your shoes off and shuffling into the kitchen.

The single red rose on your kitchen table caught your attention immediately. It was a splash of color in a room that was sparsely decorated.

Following your instincts, you slipped your gun from your back pocket and searched the house.

When you found nobody there, your demon warding still up, and no signs of a break in, you returned to the kitchen to pick the rose up.

A black ribbon was tied around the stem and you couldn’t help but think of the Phantom of the Opera.

Rubbing the ribbon between your fingertips, you walked over to the sink and placed the rose in a tall glass of water, leaving it on the counter.

Blaming exhaustion after the difficult hunt you had just joined the Winchesters on, you decided not to give the rose anymore thought. Maybe Cas had snuck in, leaving it to help cheer you up.

Or your neighbor who had a key could have come in and accidentally left it behind. You made a mental note to ask her tomorrow and staggered upstairs to take a shower and collapse in bed.

* * *

 

The rose had long been forgotten a few weeks later when you came home from a hunt with Garth to find a gold chain bracelet hanging from your bathroom door handle.

Anxious to get the blood off your face and out of your hair, you almost missed it. The gold caught the light and caused you to pull your hand back at the last minute.

Again you pulled your gun out and checked your house from top to bottom. Confirming you were alone and nothing had been disturbed, you slid the bracelet off the handle.

A black ribbon was tied around the delicate band and you carried the trinket into the bathroom, setting it by the sink while you took your shower.

After untying the ribbon, you slid the bracelet over your wrist, finding it’s weight comfortable.

Picking up your phone, you sent a quick text to Dean. _‘Did you or Sam have Cas leave me a bracelet?’_

When he texted back an hour later denying any knowledge of the bracelet you once again found yourself wondering what was going on.

Could Cas be sneaking in and leaving things on his own? You doubted it, the angel had no concept of human emotions or attraction.

Before you could give it anymore thought Dean texted again asking you to come right away, another emergency they needed help with.

Grabbing your go bag, you headed for the car. The bracelet was still around your wrist.

* * *

 

The stitches in your side pulled as you reached above your head to pull down the laundry detergent.

Throwing what could be salvaged of your clothing into the washer, you set it to heavy duty and limped up the basement stairs. You were exhausted both emotionally and physically and you just wanted to crawl between the warm sheets and sleep for at least twenty four hours.

Changing into your nightshirt, you decided to dry the clothes when you woke up and pulled the sheets back.

An old brown book was laying in the middle of your pillow, a black ribbon tied around the cover. With a sigh you picked it up and slipped the ribbon off, flipping through the pages to see a collection of works from your favorite poets.

This time you didn’t bother to search the house, knowing you wouldn’t find anything.

Instead you crawled into bed and turned the overhead light off, leaving just your bedside lamp on.

After reading a few poems you marked your place with the ribbon and turned the light off, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks the small gifts continued. A necklace that matched your bracelet hanging from your car’s rearview mirror.

A spun glass horse sitting on your window ledge.

A brown teddy bear on the couch.

All left while you were gone and all marked with a black ribbon.

You had no idea what was happening. Your warding was still up and your house had not been broken into. The neighbor denied having anything to do with it and you had eliminated Cas as a suspect.

You knew you should probably be worried, but your instincts told you that there was nothing malicious about the gifts.

* * *

 

It was a Sunday afternoon and you had gone to the grocery store for a few supplies. Walking inside your house with your hands full of grocery bags, you were not prepared to see a man standing in your kitchen, his back to you

With a yell you dropped your bags and reached for the knife you always kept in your pocket.

The man turned around slowly to face you and you took a step back. “Death?”

“Hello Y/N,” he said in his calming voice.

You stared at him, not sure what he was doing in your home.You had met him several times through the Winchesters, and had been with them when he assisted with a few hunts, but that didn’t explain how he knew where you lived or what he was doing in your kitchen.

You felt a cold wash of panic trickle down your spine when you realized he must be there to reap your soul. “Am I dying?”

He chuckled, but you could see his eyes looked nervous. “No, you are not dying. I am not here for your soul.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To leave you this,” he said, extending his hand.

You glanced down to see him holding out a small box tied with a familiar black ribbon.

Your hand was trembling when you reached out to take the box, sliding the ribbon off and opening the lid.

The simple drop earrings nestled in the box matched the bracelet and necklace. “You?”

He nodded, cheeks red. “I am sorry if I scared you in my approach. I wasn’t sure how…I’m not familiar with courtship.”

“Courtship?” you repeated, still in shock.

“I would like to take you to dinner, if you would do me the honor of course.”

You took a moment to study him as silence filled the room. He had given you no reason not to trust him, and the small gifts he had been leaving showed that he had taken some time to get to know you and what you would like.

Sure he was Death, but since you hung out with angels, demons, and even a hunter-werewolf hybrid, how could you judge him based on his existence?

“Dinner sounds lovely,” you finally answered, smiling.

“I know just the place,” he said, extending his arm. “Do you like pizza?”

 


End file.
